Girls of Westmore Middle School First Half
by PlayWright101
Summary: Meet the girls.... this is what they have to deal with. Watch as they have a blast at Westmore Middle School. STAY TUNED FOR MORE


Girls of Westmore Middle School

A Cassidy Madeline Carlisle Production

CAST

Stephanie…………….

Alexandra……………

Emma………………..

Anna…………………

Courtney……………..

Natasha………………

Danny………………..

Luis…………………..

Seth…………………..

Brandon………………

Johnny………………..

James…………………

Ms. Clark…………….

Miss Lyndon…………

CREW

Director………………

Producer……………...

Script Writer………….

Music…………………

Filming……………….

Backdrops…………….

ACT 1: INSIDE WESTMORE

Stephanie: Boy is history tough! Miss Lyndon sure does enforce a lot of homework!

Alexandra: Yeah. My sister had her last year, and she had to do five pages of work in one night! There were thirty questions on each page!

Natasha: Wow! That sure is a lot.

They turn and walk to class.

Alexandra: The End-of-Year dance is coming up soon. I wonder who is going to ask us.

Natasha: I don't know about you, but I'm hoping that Danny asks me. He is SOO cute!

Stephanie: You mean Danny Crane?

Natasha: Yeah!

Stephanie: He's the most popular guy in school. He'll probably ask Courtney, or one of the twins. It's obvious. He won't ever ask one of us out.

Natasha: I know, but I can dream can't I? Omigosh! There he is now! I'm gonna go see him!

She runs off and Stephanie pulls Alexandra into the girls' room.

Stephanie: Alexandra, I'm about to tell you something I've never told anyone before. Can you promise not to tell?

Alexandra: Of course. That's what friends are for. Now, what is it?

Stephanie: It may seem weird, but… I have a crush on Danny Crane too.

Alexandra: So does every other girl!

Stephanie: I know, but I want to keep it secret. Dreams come true when you keep them quiet.

Alexandra: Okay, I won't tell anyone.

Stephanie: Good. Now let's get to class before it's too late!

ACT 2: IN MS. CLARK'S CLASS

Ms. Clark: Now class. Today's lesson will begin with a demonstration. I will need two volunteers. I'll just reach into the hat and- Oh! Here we go. Danny Crane and Stephanie Lennon. Please come up to the front.

Stephanie's eyes widen and she goes up to the front. Danny gets up and goes to the front as well.

Ms. Clark: Here are your lines. Wow me with your acting class skills!

Stephanie (dramatically): Oh how lovely! How did you ever manage to get it darling?

Danny: I was working in a quarry and snuck a few stones from the bucket. I carved them into wondrous shapes and strung them on a Swedish vine. I knew you would love it darling.

Stephanie: What talent! I'm so glad I know you Abynn. So, so, glad.

Ms. Clark: What a wonderful demonstration. Please, take your seats. We will now do some mirroring exercises. I will choose pairs. Charlotte and Ben. Emma and Anna. Luis and Jessica. Brandon and Courtney. Stephanie and Natasha. James and Danny. Please, begin mirroring.

ACT 3: STEPHANIE'S PROBLEM

(Bell rings)

Natasha: Steph! Why did you do that! You know I love Danny!

Stephanie: Ms. Clark just pulled our names. I had to do it.

Natasha. Well, couldn't you have faked a fever or something? I don't think there's any good reason for us to be friends. I don't ever want to speak to you again!

Stephanie: But-

Natasha: Goodbye!

Stephanie leans against her locker and sighs.

ACT 4: END-OF-YEAR DANCE

Stephanie: And then she cut me off and walked away. Oh, if only I could tell her that I love Danny too!

Alexandra: Then why don't you? You guys may not be friends, but it could help if you tell her. You could tell her at the dance tonight.

Stephanie: I doubt it. She's probably not even going.

Alexandra: Why wouldn't she?

Stephanie: I heard that Danny didn't ask her to the dance.

Alexandra: Then who did?

Stephanie: James Caravan.

Alexandra: Well, he did have a thing for her.

Stephanie: Well, since neither of us have dates, wanna just go together?

Alexandra: Sure. Stop by my house tonight and we can go in my mom's car.

Stephanie: Okay! See you later! Bye!

ACT 5: AT THE END-OF-YEAR DANCE

Stephanie: Thanks Mrs. Jones! See you later.

(The girls enter the gym to see the brilliant party decor and dancing people)

Alexandra: I love this song!

(Luis walks up behind them)

Luis: So do I. Wanna dance Alex?

Alexandra: Sure.

(They walk off.)

Stephanie: I wish someone would ask me to dance.

Danny: I believe your wish has come true.

Stephanie: Danny? Really? Well, sure, but during the next song.

Danny: Okay.

(Music changes.)

Danny: That's the next one. Let's go!

(They walk out and start to dance. They pass by Natasha and James. Natasha glares at Stephanie. Stephanie looks away.)

Danny: Oh. Natasha hates you because I'm dancing with you? I was watching the whole thing.

Stephanie: Yeah. She got mad and began hating me when we did that drama presentation.

Danny: I know. I heard her yelling at you. You should go talk to her.

Stephanie: Yeah. I think I will.

Danny: Come back afterwards.

Stephanie: Okay!

(She walks over to Natasha and looks at her. Before she can say anything-)

Natasha: I thought we weren't friends anymore.

Stephanie: We aren't, but I'd like to be friends again. I need to tell you something.

Natasha: Whatever it is, hurry up. I have to get back to my-ugh-date.

Stephanie: I really didn't mean to hurt you in drama the other day, but I wanted to do it.

Natasha: Why would you want to hurt me?

Stephanie; Because I like Danny too.

Natasha: What? The music's too loud. I can't hear you.

Stephanie: I love Danny too.

Natasha; What?

(Music stops.)

Stephanie: I LOVE DANNY TOO!

She grabs her mouth.

Natasha: Oh. I didn't know.

Stephanie: I'm sorry.

Natasha: So he asked you to come here with him, because he loves you, not me.

Stephanie: Actually, I came here with Alexandra. Luis asked her to dance, and then Danny asked me.

Natasha: So now I'll never dance with Danny.

Stephanie: Well… follow me.

(They walk over to Danny. Stephanie whispers in Danny's ear. Danny stands up.)

Danny: Natasha, would you like to have a dance with me?

Natasha: Really? Well, yeah!

Stephanie: I'll sit this one out.

(They dance to a song and then come back.)

(Natasha sits down while Danny goes and gets punch.)

Natasha: Thanks Steph.

Stephanie: Anytime Natasha.

ACT 6: FRIENDS AND ENEMIES

Stephanie: So, did you guys enjoy your weekend? I went out with Danny.

Natasha: I went on a date with James.

Alexandra: I went with Luis to the movies.

Stephanie: I'm so glad we're all friends!

Natasha: Me too.

Alexandra: Same here. By the way, what are-

Stephanie, Alexandra, Natasha: Oh my gosh!

Stephanie: I can't believe Courtney and her crew are coming this way!

Courtney: Hello girls.

Emma: Courtney doesn't like the way you've been dating the cute, popular guys lately.

Anna: Yeah. That's our job.

Courtney: Yes. Thank you Emma and Anna. I've been talking to the boys about you three girls. They said they didn't like any of you, and that they just trying to make my girls and me jealous. They don't love you at all.

Stephanie: Well, how come Danny came to my house on Saturday night and asked me out?

Courtney: Because he was trying to make me jealous. He really loves me. None of the three boys will EVER love any of you. Goodbye.

(They walk away.)

Stephanie: Do you think it's true?

Natasha: Maybe. But let's go to history. We might get a chance to talk to them then.

ACT 7: THE BOYS ARE HISTORY

Miss Lyndon: Welcome to another day in history class. I will assign partners. You will quiz each other, then be able to talk ONLY IF you finish. Let's see. Charlotte and Ben. Emma and Anna. Luis and James. Alexandra and Natasha. Stephanie and Danny. Courtney and Brandon.

(Stephanie and Danny finish first, as usual.)

Stephanie: I really need to discuss something with you.

Danny: Me too.

Stephanie and Danny: Courtney said you don't love me at all.

Stephanie: She told you that too?

Danny: I know. I couldn't believe it either. She even said that Alexandra and Natasha didn't love James and Luis.

Stephanie: Yeah. So, are we back together?

Danny: Yeah. We're back together. We should tell the others.

Stephanie: Okay. We'll find them after class.

ACT 8: THE TRIPLE DATE

Stephanie: So guys, Courtney lied and said that we didn't like each other so she could date Danny and her crew could date James and Luis.

Danny: I wish there was a way we could get back at her.

James: There is a way. We could set her up on a blind date with Brandon.

Luis: You do mean the nerdy one, right?

James: Yeah, but we could tell her it's the cute one.

(Natasha and Alexandra arrive.)

Alexandra: We talked to Brandon. He's all for it.

Danny: I take it you planned this already?

Natasha: Yeah. We caught a moment in class. And we overheard you and Stephanie talking.

Stephanie: I'll go tell Courtney that the 'cute' Brandon wants to go out with her on Saturday. The six of us can triple date at the same restaurant.

Alexandra: Brandon wants to take Courtney to Le Maison a' Bleus.

Danny: You mean the House of Blues?

Natasha: Yeah. That's a great place. But Brandon is not going to pick her up. She's supposed to meet him at the restaurant.

Stephanie: Okay. I'll tell her! See you Saturday!

(She walks over to Courtney and her crew.)

Stephanie: Hey Courtney.

Courtney: What do you want this time?

Emma: Yeah. She doesn't really care if you like Danny or not.

Anna: Danny Crane LOVES Courtney Miller.

Stephanie: Then I guess you don't want to go on a date with Brandon on Saturday night. He was really hoping to go to Le Maison a Bleus with you. Oh well. I'll just tell him you weren't interested.

Courtney: You mean Brandon Smith?

Stephanie: Yup.

Emma: Courtney is trying to say that she would love to go on a date with Brandon. Anna and I will go with Seth and Johnny, who are our dates.

Stephanie: Oh good. Just show up at Le Maison a' Bleus at six o clock Saturday night. Brandon will be so excited to be on a date with you.

(Stephanie walks away to her locker)

Courtney: Wow. Brandon Smith.

(Silence)

Emma, Anna, and Courtney: Let's go to the mall and find something to wear!!!

(The three put their things in their lockers and exit out the main doors)

ACT 9: LE MAISON A' BLEUS

(Stephanie, Alexandra, Natasha, Danny, Luis, and James exit the limousine and enter Le Maison a' Bleus, then sit down at their table)

Danny: Okay, it's 5:50. What time will they arrive again?

Stephanie: 6:00. They should be here soon.

Natasha: That gives us a few minutes to order our drinks and appetizers.

Danny: What are you guys getting as appetizers?

Stephanie: I'm getting the small Fried Mini Weiners.

Luis: Huh??? What's in that?

Stephanie: It's like a pig in a blanket, but the pig is wrapped in lettuce, tomato, bacon and cheese, and theres parmesan cheese and diced onions on top.

Danny: That sounds good. How many are in the small?

Stephanie: Ten.

Danny: Lets split a small one. What are you getting James?

James: I think Natasha and I are going to split the Fried Oyster Sampler. it's ten fried oysters, each made differently.

Natasha: Mmmmmmmm yummy. Alex? You and Luis have been real quiet.... what's going on-

(They all gasp and burst into laughter)

(Alex and Luis are in their chairs kissing one another passionately)

Stephanie: You guys have only known each other one week!!!

Alexandra: No, we met last summer at science camp. Tht was when he kissed me for the first time.

All: Ohhhhhhh.

Waiter: Hi what can i get you guys?

Danny: Oh my god.

Stephanie: What's wrong?

Danny: Brandon Smith!! You're a waiter here????

Brandon: Yes I am. I serve this entire resturant when my buddy isn't working.

Natasha: Uh oh.

Luis: Do you seat people too?

Brandon: No, that's Lila's job.

(Leans towards boys)

Brandon: Isn't Lila hot?

Luis: She's like a flame.

Brandon: Well sorry, because she's mine.

All Boys: Whoa!!


End file.
